Selenophilia
by BlueandSilverLunarWolf
Summary: Hey Kenpachi Fans. If you've been reading, I am starting a new story. I'm calling it Selenophilia-will explain later, or google it. You'll notice a lot of changes from the preview, and more added. I'll leave the preview up for a short time but it will be coming down. Enjoy the rest of the story, seriously give me a heads up on what you think. This is a new style to me.
1. Chapter 1-Challenge Sighted

CH1

Challenge Sighted

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

Captain Kyōraku is strolling down the halls of Squad 11, on his way to his drinking partner's office for their weekly constitutional at the bar. The members of squad 11 were ending their daily regiments and winding down for the evening, many pausing to bow as the captain passed.

"Good evening, Captain Kyōraku."

"Evening guys. Ending a hard day's work?" "You could say that again sir!" They allowed the captain to pass as they made their way in the opposite direction. Kyōraku couldn't help but quirk a brow, curious about their meaning. Taking a closer look as he passes by members in the court yard, he can't help but notice many looking more tired out than usual.

Ikkaku, "Captain Kyōraku!" Kyōraku smiles and exclaims softly as he notices the 3rd and 5th seats approaching the captain to walk down the hall with him. "Well if it ain't Ikkaku and Yumichika. You guys joining us for a round tonight?"

Ikkaku, "Can't. I promised I'd help Hisagi with some Magazine Article or something for the Seireitei Bulletin. Seems someone didn't meet their deadline or something and Shūhei is freaking out."

Yumichika, "And me as well. I don't fully understand why I have to go along, but I suppose they need someone as beautiful as myself to write about."

Kyōraku laughs heartily, "Well I look forward to reading such a promising sounding article! Whatever you men end up printing, be sure to let me know when I can read it. I assume your captain is in his office?"

"I guess," Ikkaku shrugs, swinging his sheathed sword over his shoulder turning to lead the captain to the office, "He just got done putting the troops through a really brutal training today; we had to call Squad 4 and everything. The captain said he need ta relax."

"And that's my cue. Feel free to join us later if you finish early."

Kyōraku follows the subordinates as he continues to seek Kenpachi's office, which didn't take long to reach.

Kyōraku briskly knocks on the office door, "Hey, Kenpachi! You in?"

The door opens to reveal the man in question, smirking lazily at his guest, "Good timing Kyōraku." "Ready to head off?" "Fuck yeah. I need some good sake." Yachiru pops up from over his shoulder, "Shun-shun, make sure Kenny has fun tonight!" Kyōraku and Kenpachi begin strolling down the walk way, heading out of the division to their favorite pub. Ikkaku and Yumichika bid them a good evening and head off to Squad 9.

"Everyone seems pretty ragged today. What's up? Your men giving you a hard time?" Kyōraku chuckles as Kenpachi glares to the side, "There's just nothing to do, and everyone's losing their edge and getting restless." "Kenny put everyone through a day long training session," explains Yachiru. She shakes her head and continues, "They couldn't even take an easy training session without getting injured, and I had to call Squad 4 for aide and everything."

"Oh? Nothing too serious I take it?" "Ya shouldn't even have bothered, Yachiru. If they couldn't take that small of a beating, then they deserve their bruises. It's too damn frustrating." Kyōraku chuckles lightly as Yachiru nods affirmatively.

" _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_ "

The captains and lieutenant stop and listen to the ruckus coming from the training hall further down the walk way. After hearing the scream, clearly belonging to a young woman, Kenpachi can't help but groan in frustration. The members of Squad 4 had obviously arrived, and the men were giving their regular hazing. Kenpachi shakes his head sighing, never understanding, or particularly taking place in, the Squad's discontent towards the Medics. None the less, as long as the men didn't get too carried away, he didn't really try to stop the actions either.

Immediately the cries change from calls of distress to fits of rage. Kenpachi and Kyōraku stop walking, puzzled as they hear the men's shouts. Sounds of a struggle began to ring out as the shouts grow louder.

Suddenly a female voice cries out, " _I told you to keep off!_ " Kenpachi and Kyōraku look to each other as an argument breaks out between the female voice and several men, which was an uncharacteristic situation of a visit from the 4th Division.

Suddenly the door flew open and a young woman with black hair comes running out of the door, escaping the ongoing argument, " _ **Hey, you, come back here!**_ " The girl quickly comes to a stumbling halt before them, fear spreading across her face, as she recognizes Kenpachi and shakily salutes to the two captains and lieutenant.

"Ca-Captain Zaraki! Captain Kyōraku! Lieutenant Kusajishi! M-m-Mio of Squad 4 reporting all y-your men are restored 100%." Suddenly tears start spilling from the weak woman's eyes as she begs, "Permission to return to my squad for further orders, please, Captain Zaraki Sir~~~~"

" _ **AAAAAH!**_ _HOW DARE YOU!_ " " _NO-WAIT! I WASN'T-_ _ *****_ **SLAP!** _ *** OW!**_ " The girl looks back to the training hall where, Captain Zaraki and Kyōraku can only presume, she left behind her fellow squad member. Turning back to the captains, she watches as the fierce Kenpachi Zaraki growls in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, granted. Just get you and your pal in there the hell out of my division already. You're causing a ruckus." Mio bows deeply before rising and suddenly turns, glaring as tears fall freely, shrieking, "HIGH-TAIL IT, GIRL!" She then turns to run for it, making a beeline to the Division gates. Kenpachi scowls as he watches the little coward run like death was on her heals.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" *Punch!*

? " **AAAAAAAH** , THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" Kenpachi turns back to the entrances, his brow above his eyepatch quirking curiously, as a figure exits the room, spinning back to the hall as she runs backwards towards them, "Watch-your-mouth!" Zaraki watched as the brunette approached She turns around just in time to see she was about to collide with the captains, only to spin away artfully to miss.

Kenpachi and this girl's eyes meet and time suddenly seemed to come to a standstill. Kenpachi's heart suddenly...he doesn't know how to explain it. It was like his heart just suddenly...jumped in his rib cage. He watches as her big brown eyes slowly shut and open again, a big smile alights her face, "Excuse me, Captain Zaraki ~~~" His heart does that...thing, again, and he feels his entire face light on fire, her voice sending a chill down his spine. He watches as she follows after her friend, time returning to normal as his men begin to follow.

Kenpachi turns his eye to the group of men, freezing them with one look, deterring them from chasing after the Squad 4 women, "But...Captain Zaraki?! That brown haired-" "Now, now, gentlemen," intervenes Kyōraku, "We mustn't hassle such lovely ladies, and let's not let a small disagreement ruin such a promising night." As Kyōraku calms the men down, Kenpachi turns and watches the woman chase after that woman, Mio, before disappearing around the corner of the compound.

Yachiru crawls further on Kenpachi's shoulder, trying to get a closer look, "Kenny? What's the matter?" She had never seen Kenpachi like this before, his face was red all over, and he had such a strange look in his eye as he stared after that Woman just now.

Kyōraku turns and laughs, "Your men certainly have a way with Women, Zaraki. Shame they managed to scare off such beauties before I could introduce myself."

"That woman..."

"Hm?" Kyōraku looked at Kenpachi curiously, taking notice in his strange appearance. He looked shocked, like he had been hit head on by a Menos Grande and couldn't register what happened.

"Who is she...?" "Mio?" "The brunette!" "Hm...I don't think she introduced herself. Don't tell me you're going to report her for misconduct?" Kyōraku chuckled lightly remember her gracefully evade collision with them, "Come on now Kenpachi, she did say 'Excuse me' after all."

"It's not that," Kyōraku snaps his eyes wide, never hearing Kenpachi speak like this before, his voice taking on a tone of wanting, yearning...the kind of yearning a man has for a woman.

Yachiru, "Why do you want to know, Kenny?"

Kenpachi turns to his lieutenant, "I can't explain it Yachiru, but...I gotta know, everything about that woman."

Kyōraku gapes wide eyed, "Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're in love." Kenpachi and Yachiru looks at him curiously.

He was in love?

Kenpachi's face sharply forms his killer shark-like grin.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

Elsewhere, well away from the 11th division, the two girls stop for a moment's rest.

Mio fell to her knees and hands as she tries to regain her breath, "That was so scary *pant* why me? *pant* Why'd I have to go to the 11th Division on my own."

"Easy," Shirayuki says, "take deep breaths. Don't hyperventilate _now_! Not after you made it in-n'-out alive! Mission Succeeded."

Mio smiles appreciatively as she looks up to you, "Thanks for coming along Shira. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Yoshi" Shirayuki winks with a smile, digging into her robes for her box of Pocky.

(Pronounced Yosh)

Shirayuki takes a bite of the chocolate covered biscuit and absently holds the remainder between her lips as she slowly chews it away. She quickly offers the box to her friend on the ground, who takes a stick for herself and copies Shirayuki.

 _I guess I should introduce myself, since we're several pages in now, and only just meeting me, huh? My name is Shirayuki (_ _白雪_ _)_ _Tsukiakari (_ _月明かり_ _)._

 _That's right, this is my story, not Mio's. I hope you're not disappointed._

 _I'm pretty young for a soul reaper I guess, but who cares. I have waist length brown hair with bangs. My hair is always getting messed up, but I try to keep my bangs brushed to the side and neat._

 _Check out the Story profile pic to see what I mean._

 _For those who give a damn about other "Body Assets", I'm about 5ft 5in, I'm no Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto (height or otherwise), but I'm still pretty well fit despite a few sweets, and I think I'm kind of busty, let's leave the rest for your imagination._

 _I've recently learned my Zanpakutō's name and released its Shikai, and I'm in line for a seated officer position in my squad. So exciting!_

 _My Zanpakutō's name is Tengoku no Kumori Ryū! The Heaven's Clouding Dragon. We'll learn more about my Zanpakutō's abilities later._

Mio, "You sure love your pocky, huh Shi-kun?" "Pocky and Moonlit nights. What's your point?"

 _Haha, oh yeah. I also have a thing for pocky and the moon. Usually you see me gnawing on a stick of chocolate pocky. Nothing makes me happier at the end of a day than a bit of pocky, and the moon in the night sky._

Shirayuki smiles cheekily as Mio finally stands up from her kneeling position, pointing at Shirayuki's face, "You're hair's a mess again, Shi-kun." Shirayuki's hand clamps the top of her head before combing it straight again with her fingers, "Geez, if the captain realizes I went with you instead of doing my duties, I'll get it for sure."

 _This is Mio Miyagi. I guess she's one of my best friends. I don't get to see her so often anymore since we graduated from the Academy, our duties getting in the way, but we still make time. Usually it's just me helping her with her tougher duties. Like Dealing with the rowdy members of Squad 11 just now. I_ was _supposed to be filling out progress reports, but whatever. Time together is time together._

"Thanks though, that place gives me the chills, all those brutes and bullies, I can't believe 3rd seat Iemura made me go there by myself." "You are such a baby, we've had way tougher times at the academy than _that_!" Mio pouts at Shirayuki's words. "Nothing happened. I wouldn't have let anything happen," Shirayuki reassures Mio, causing her to reluctantly smile in response. With that, Shirayuki starts shoving her forward down the road, "Come on, your job is done, but I mine isn't. And I doubt Captain Unohana will let you help me with paperwork, so let's move get back to squad 4 so I can get back to work. Yoshi!" "I'm moving, I'm moving! There's no need to shove!"

"And you owe me 20 boxes of Pocky by tomorrow." "WHAT! What for!?" "Leaving me behind and saving your own ass back there, for starters." "...ok..."

Mio looks over her shoulder, about to say something else, but something in Shirayuki's eyes caused her to pause, forcing Shirayuki to stop as well, "What's the matter Shira." "...The captains back there...I didn't exactly following protocol. And that look 11th Captain gave me..." Mio scuffed, "Don't worry. From my experience, that Captain above all others doesn't really care about protocol. If he had a problem with you, I really doubt you'd be standing here." Shirayuki stays silent, looking a little troubled, but continues forward past Mio, deciding to stay silent for now.

Mio could tell something was still on her mind, but thought it best to let Shirayuki finish her thought completely if possible, and so stays silent as she simply follows her friend.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

We move the story back to our captains, now relaxing in the booth reserved in their favorite bar. Kyōraku is sitting across from Kenpachi, drinking from his cup as he watches Kenpachi fixate on his own, deep in thought.

Kyōraku laughed heartily as he watched the man. Kenpachi had been like this since they encountered that girl, clearly deep in thought at the revelation of love at first site, "So tell me Zaraki, what do you plan to do now?"

Kenpachi's gaze shifts to his companion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you clearly are interested in this girl. Will you pursue her and seek a relationship, or just watch from afar."

Kenpachi scoffs, "Why the fuck would I _pursue her_?"

His gaze returns to his glass. Kyōraku laughs softly under his breath. "Yes, I can understand." Kyōraku tips his glass, _'I suppose it's not like him to do something like that. I can't really see Zaraki courting a romantic relationship anyway.'_

"She's my woman after all." Kyōraku's eyes widen as he spits out his sake; the alcohol spraying well past the cup still held to his lips.

"SHE'S YOUR **WHAT**!?" Kyōraku couldn't believe his ears! Kenpachi has shown interest in women before, but never just one in particular. And he never went as far as to claim a woman as his and his alone. Kenpachi quirks a brow as he eyes Kyōraku with a disapproving frown. Kyōraku blinks as he registers Kenpachi's words, "You're claiming her as your own, just like that? Don't you think you should at least learn more about the girl?"

"Like what," Kenpachi growls in annoyance. Kyōraku stares at the man indignantly, but before he could answer, a third party enters their booth as he pushes past the curtain.

Both Captain's attentions shift to the doorway as the 3rd squad Captain, Gin Ichimaru, pushes the curtain open.

Gin smiles at his two comrades as he leans his head into the booth, "Well good evening Captains, I thought I heard you two in here..." Gin pushes forward into the booth uninvited.

Kyōraku smirks playfully while Kenpachi's dangerous smile appears on his lips. Both Captains welcomed Ichimaru, as all three often enjoyed drinks together when luck permitted it. They may not be close pals or anything, but they enjoyed their company together at times, such as when partaking in sake.

Kenpachi, "Ichimaru, welcome."

Kyōraku, "Gin, get in here. Help me out!"

Gin enters the booth and takes a seat, tilting his head as his face turns into a curious frown, "Now what could possibly be the problem?" Gin sits next to Kyōraku, arms crossed in his sleeves as he sits. Kyōraku gestures towards Kenpachi opposite of them with his cup, "Well for starters, Kenpachi is interested in a woman from Squad 4." Gin smiles in obvious interest, " _Really_ , well now, that's unexpected." Kenpachi glares at Kyōraku, "Damn it, I tell ya. I'm not just _interested_ in her, she's my woman."

Gin leans forward on the table, interested, "So what's her name?" Kenpachi frowns, "Don't know." Gin Pouts, "You don't know...And she's agreed to be your woman?" "Haven't told her yet."

Gin and Kyōraku look at each other uneasy. Gin shrugs, "Well, what do you like about her exactly?" "Not sure how to explain it," Kenpachi uneasily rubs the back of his head. "Well then, is she pretty?" "Well, kinda. I mean she's like-" Kenpachi pauses as he tries to pick his words his cheeks blushing as he tries to explain how she was, "That is she's- ...and she's got long...golden brown hair, and her eyes...well they're a dark brown that kinda...aw shit." "What do you have in common?" "...I don't know yet."

Gin frowns when he hears this, "Does this girl even know you _like_ her?" Kenpachi, hears the flat tone in Gins voice, and could feel the vein in his forehead pulse as his frustration grows, "...dunno."

Gin lets out a light hearted chuckle, earning a low snarl from the deadly captain, so he waves him off dismissively and decides to redirect any further questions to Kyōraku, "Care to explain this for me?"

As Kyōraku explains the situation further to Ichimaru, Kenpachi downs his glass of sake as he mulls things over in his head. He won't deny that it didn't make much sense. He's found many women attractive, and had a few, though not long lasting, _encounters_ with various women, but he was absolutely fixated on this girl. He tried to imagine feeling this way about any of the number of girls he's bedded with, but the idea just makes him scuff at the ridiculousness. So why was this woman having this effect on him?

Kyōraku, "Look Kenpachi. However you may feel, don't you think you're moving a bit ahead of yourself here?"

Hearing the whole story, Gin shakes his head, hardly believing it, "Well if you ask me, it seems to be a hopeless case of Love at first sight. However you don't know a thing about her or if she even has the slightest inkling towards you. Or any other man for that matter."

Kenpachi's dangerous grin spreads on his face, "I know. But that makes it all the more interesting." Both captains focus on Zaraki as they listen with peaked interests, "I don't know what the fuck's going on, just that nothing has ever made me feel like this before. I want her. And I look forward to the challenge of getting what's mine. That's all I need to know."

Both Captains before him can't help but smile despite themselves, feeling a rush themselves after seeing the man's determination. It was clear that the Captain of Squad 11 would not allow himself to be deterred so easily. Now that he's set his sights on this woman, there would be no stopping him. They only hoped the unsuspecting girl in question was prepared for what may come.

Kyōraku cheers loudly, finally getting in his groove, pouring the small group another round of sake, toasting Kenpachi good luck in this new challenge. Kenpachi looks at his reflection in the glass, his sharp canines protruding dangerously as he enjoys the rush he was getting from merely encountering this girl. It may be a challenge, yet. Well... Challenge accepted!

Kenpachi downs the glass as Kyōraku finishes his toast, slamming the glass to the table.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

Shirayuki is running rampant to finish her duties on time. Everyone else had either finished or something, because she was the only one in the work office doing reports. Shirayuki wouldn't let the solitude bother her, though. She promised the Lieutenant that she would finish before end-of-day, and she was going to be sure she did.

However, despite her strong resolve, Shirayuki was having difficulty concentrating. Now that things were calmed down again and returned to boring desk work, Shirayuki couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to today's earlier events. Unable to concentrate, she decides to take a quick break to take a step back and rethink what happened during your trip to the 11th Division.

Despite the potential "dangers" involved, she had been pretty excited to go to Squad 11. While Shirayuki had had encounters with the members of the squad, she had never been anywhere near the division grounds or their Officers. It's not that she was afraid to go before or anything, it's just difficult to find time to go to places you have no business with.

It was a completely different environment than any other squad she has ever been in before. However, any enjoyment was quickly halted when the men Mio was healing started harassing her, and Shirayuki had to take a stand to defuse the situation. Instead things just got worse, causing Mio to flee for safety…. _Leaving her behind._ ( .\\_/. )#

' _She better make good on those 20 boxes of pocky tomorrow!_ ' Shirayuki knew she couldn't stay mad at Mio though, not really anyway. A few weeks ago, when she was without a Shikai, she knows she wouldn't have been as confident dealing with those guys as she was today. Mio still didn't know her Zanpakutō's name, she was pretty defenseless against men from Squad 11. If she had been Mio, she might have done the same... "...*shakes head* No-I-wouldn't."

When Shirayuki heard Mio's panicked voice call for their retreat after her escape, she plowed her way out of there.

If she had really been paying attention, she would have easily noticed both Captain's presence's well before she had seen them. Shirayuki had barely turned in time to notice both captain, skillfully spinning away to the side to avoid a collision.

In that second, she had laid eyes on the 11th Division's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Quite possibly the fiercest man in the Soul Society. The second her eyes met his, she felt her heart skip a beat. Thinking back, Shirayuki can't help but blush, recalling how her heart fluttered like that. She tried to sum it up as just a foreign reaction that happens when you encounter someone like that, since she's never seen such a person like that before.

Shirayuki decided she will have to apologize for her lack of etiquette the next time she sees Captain Zaraki. And Captain Kyōraku, too, of course.

Shirayuki tried and tried, but just couldn't figure out what was bothering about all that though. Feeling flustered, she leaned back in her seat, tilting the chair back on its hind legs, her head lolling backwards. Subconsciously, she looks stairs at the clock on the office wall behind her. She just stares and stares at it, reading the time (upside-down) over and over before she gasps and realizes what time it was. She its back up shakes her head to snap herself awake. Reaching for her box of Pocky on her desk, she pulls three sticks out and sticks them all in her mouth, taking a bite of all three, but allowing the rest of the biscuits to linger in her mouth.

An hour later, she had managed to write all the reports, and had all the forms by seated officers, now all that was left was delivering each paper to the appropriate squad. Shirayuki ran through the halls of Squad 8, seeking Captain Komamura's location.

Unfortunately, due to the late hours, the captain had left his office for the day. Members of his squad inform her that he has retired to his quarters for the evening.

Shirayuki had reached the door to his housing 5 minutes ago, but had yet to knock or announce her presence. Instead, she just stood there, nervously playing with the stick of pocky between her lips. She felt a little afraid to knock, despite needing to hand in this form to him. While Shirayuki didn't fear the captain's intimidating appearance as others who stood before this armored titan, she respected him greatly and did not wish to interfere with his personal time so late in the evening.

Shirayuki knew that for whatever reason, the captain never removed his armored hood in the presence of others. As a captain, he had little time to himself; surely he didn't sleep with his hood, and so she didn't wish to inconvenience Captain Komamura like this.

Taking a deep breath, she softly knocks on the door, stepping back from the door.

" _I was wondering when you'd decide to knock, Tsukiakari-san._ " Shirayuki's face turns red, flinching in embarrassment as the captain call through the door, subsequently startling her into chomping her pocky in half. Of course he knew she was there...he's a Captain, there's no way he didn't sense her presence approach, standing outside his door.

" _Please enter._ "

Without hesitation, Shirayuki opens the door and steps in, with apologetic eyes, Captain Komamura was sitting at a desk beside his bedding, turned to face you. Despite wearing his hood and gloves, he was clad in leisurely attire; clearly in the midst of a relaxing evening. Shirayuki bows lowly, "Forgive me Captain, I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't wish to disturb you in your home."

"Do not concern yourself, Tsukiakari-san," he says, permitting you to stand once more, "I appreciate your desire not to disturb me, but do not feel apprehensive. You are more than welcomed here." Shirayuki smiles widely, bowing her head in respect, "Thank you Captain Komamura. I apologize for disturbing you so late, but I have a few forms I needed to deliver to you by today."

Shirayuki pulls the documents from her robes, holding them out before her. He holds his hand out to accept the forms, silently prompting her to approach him. She steps towards him and hands him the forms.

"You're working rather late tonight," he states, as Shirayuki approaches and hands him the documents. "Procrastinating on your duties to assist your colleagues, again?" Shirayuki flinches as her face become bright red once more, the smile still on her face, despite being caught red handed.

Even though she couldn't see his face, for some reason, Shirayuki felt as though Captain Komamura was smiling. She rubs her cheek nervously before explaining, "Y-yes. My friend Mio was asked to go to Squad 11 to heal some of their members. She was shaking in her sandals, and I...invited myself to go with her."

That wasn't true. Mio had begged, pleaded, and bribed her to come along, but she wasn't going to let Mio get in trouble if Captain Unohana, or specifically 3rd seat Iemura, found out she failed to perform her assigned duties without outside assistance.

Shirayuki was sure Captain Komamura knew she was fibbing just a little, but he doesn't say anything and just chuckles lightly, "Well, be sure not to let the duties of other's get in the way of your own. Your captain would be disappointed in you if you weren't performing your best." You bow apologetically, "I apologize again sir! I will try not to allow it to happen again!" You bow, smiling, "Thank you for your words of wisdom, sir!"

Komamura nods his head, always enjoying her polite, cheerful disposition. Shirayuki reaches into her pocket, pulling out her box of pocky, gesturing the open container towards the captain, as always, "Excuse me Captain, would you like some pocky for later?" "Thank you." Shirayuki pulls out four sticks, offering him 3 and sticking the 4th into her own mouth.

He dismisses, allowing her to continue her duties, and she stands in attention once more, "Thank you for your patience tonight sir. It was a pleasure as always, Captain Komamura." Shirayuki bows again in a respectful farewell and turns to leave.

"Tsukiakari-san." Shirayuki stops and quickly look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but would you please deliver something to Captain Tōsen for me?" She turns and watches as he stands from his seat, walking to his cabinet. He opens both doors and pull out a cylinder container, "I had recently received several containers of a special green tea. Captain Tōsen expressed a particular liking to this tea last time we shared a pot together." He walk forward, holding out the tea, which Shirayuki happily take from him. "Would you please see that he gets it?" "Yoshi!" Shirayuki says as she salutes the captain, "I will see that he gets it tonight, as soon as I finish my rounds."

"If it gets too late in the evening, don't worry about it until the morning." "Don't worry," Shirayuki says, as she runs out the door, "I'll be done well before that happens!" She disappears around the doorway. The captain can hear her footsteps fading away, before rapidly returning to the doorway. She scrambles to stop, standing erect, her cheeks red and a silly smirk on her face, the pocky still in her lips, before politely bowing goodnight, and slowly shutting the door to his room.

Captain Komamura chuckles lightly as Shirayuki's footsteps thunders away from his door as she runs at breakneck speed.

Shirayuki rushes as fast as she can to finish her deliveries, feeling new vigor to finish her errands. The moon shone brightly in the night sky in front of her, the beautiful sight causing her heart to race even more as she watched. She couldn't wait to finish and return to her squad, where surely her captain was waiting for her to return. The captain knew of her love for the moon, and would often sit with her in the evening hours when she would gaze at it.

Tonight wasn't yet a Full moon, still in its waning stages, but none the less was as beautiful as ever.

What happened in Squad 11 still rolled around in her head, but seeing the moon calmed her, giving her peace of mind, if only till morning.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

I think I will end this now. I made a few changes from the preview (or pilot episode) chapter. I changed her name from Yukimura, deciding to drop that additional subplot I was going to go with and went with a name I liked.


	2. Chapter 2-Intellegentless Gathering

CH2

Intelligence Gathering

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

Finally, after rushing all over the Seireitei, Shirayuki had finally finished all her duties for the day on time...well close to. Technically everything was handed in on time, but she was late getting back to the squad. All that was left was to deliver Captain's Komamura's tea, and meet the captain for their nightly constitutional.

Rushing through the squad 9 barracks, Shirayuki slows to a stop as she senses Captain Tōsen's spirit energy around the corner. Turning the corner, Shirayuki smiles as she sees the man she is looking for, her duties completely ended.

Captain Tōsen turns and smiles at her, "Good Evening Shirayuki." "Good evening Captain. I have something for you from Captain Komamura." Handing him the tea box, he holds it up examining it. "The captain said it was a special green tea you enjoyed together." Captain Tōsen smiles, "Thank you, Shirayuki." You smile warmly, happy to see his appreciation.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

It was late in the evening; and Ikkaku and Yumichika was just entering the training grounds of their squad. After just a few short hours, they had managed to help Hisagi with his magazine column just in time for print. Since then, they had been out celebrating their minor victory at, Hisagi's suggestion. Now finishing their evening, the two were ready to call it a night. There was still a lively scene around the squad grounds, despite the late hours, but the atmosphere lacked the expected drunken glee and carried an air of anxiety.

It seemed as though all the men in the squad were conjugated in the barrack's court yard, discussing in low voices amongst themselves.

Ikkaku calls out as they approach, " _Hey_!" The men instantly turn their attention to the upper seats, many finding visible relief in their return. "Ikkaku," one man calls out, "Thank goodness you and Yumichika are here!"

Yumichika look around at the group, "What's going on? Normally everyone would be asleep, or at least off drinking somewhere."

A blonde squad member approached the two, "Its Captain Zaraki! We're worried about him."

Ikkaku stands alert, his fists at his side, "What happened? Did he get called out on a mission something?"

"Well, no...:

Yumichika, "Don't tell me." Say Yumichika smugly, "You idiots were causing trouble again and angered the Captain, is that it?

"No! I only wish that's all it was!"

Another man stops forward urgently, "He's... I mean he's... He's just not himself, sirs!"

Ikkaku eyes the man questioningly, "Eh?"

Yumichika, " _Not himself_?"

The men all nod in unison, "He's right!

Ikkaku and Yumichika look at each other. The captain was the heart and soul of the squad. If something was wrong with him, the whole squad was compelled to take action. However, the men had no idea what could be happening, and they were beginning to become hysterical.

Yumichika, "CALM DOWN, I'm sure you're all over just over reacting!"

"OVER REACTING?!" shouts the whole squad, causing Ikkaku and Yumichika to take a step back in reaction.

All the men start shouting in discrepancy, some acting out their captain's actions as others explained, "Ever-since-the-captain's-return,-he's-had-this-distant-look-in-his-eyes.-And-walking-around-like-he's-1,000-miles-away!" "He's acting really weird sirs! Like there's something on his mind troubling him." "And the longer he thinks about, the more anguished he looks." "It's awful to watch him sirs!" "What if something horrible has happened to him?!" "We can't stand seeing him like this sirs!"

"WE CAN'T STAND IT!" cries the entire squad.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Shouts Ikkaku, silencing the men. "Look. If there _is_ something wrong with Captain Zaraki, we'll go see what's up, ALRIGHT?" The squad vigorously nods in agreement, worry still on their faces. "Good. So where is the captain right now?"

"He and the Lieutenant are in his office." "They've been in there for the last hour. I think he's doing paperwork. PAPERWORK!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika turn and leave, planning to march right up to the captain and get to the bottom of things. After walking for a while, Yumichika speaks up,

"So. What do you think this is all about?" "How the hell am I supposed to know? He was fine a few hours ago..." Yumichika looks down in thought, resting his chin between his fingers, "What could have happened between then and now?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika reach the Captain's office, calling out to their Captain as they open the door to enter, "Hey, Cap...tain." Ikkaku is halted by the sight before him, Yumichika looks over his friend's shoulder and takes in the sight, "C-Captain?!"

Zaraki was sitting at his desk, arms crossed and frowning, clearly frustrated. Yachiru was sitting atop his desk with a frustrated look on her face, as well, as she stared down at a piece of paper, Chewing on her ink brush, deep in thought, "How abooouuut~...Naomi?" Kenpachi repeats the name in his mind before shaking his head, "...No, I'm sure that's not it." Taking in the appearance of the entire room, Ikkaku and Yumichika see the space around his desk had become a paper waste bin. There was tossed sheets of parchment littering the room, many crumpled up and tossed everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ikkaku's outburst caused Kenpachi and Yachiru to turn their attention to the two at the door. Yumichika picks up several parchments, the sheets were various, and often crude, ink pen doodles of a soul reaper. Ikkaku picks up two of the crumpled wads of paper and unfolds them to examine their contents; which, despite being smudged, appeared to be lists and scribbles of various girl names, each crossed out, in the captain's handwriting.

Kenpachi grumbles, finally noticing the mess he and his lieutenant had made since their return.

Yachiru finishes her doodle, frowning and tosses into the air to join the rest, "Still not right!" She returns turns and grabs another blank sheet of paper from a pile.

Yumichika holds his hand out, catching the page, "Captain... Lieutenant...do you mind explaining this to us?" he asks holding out the paper

Kenpachi sits up and looks at the two, "Yachiru is trying to remember and draw what my woman looked like." Ikkaku and Yumichika stare at their captain flabbergasted. _His Woman_?

Stuck in shock, and they watch their captain as he looks at the two, his visible eye immediately shifting the drawing in their hand. He grabs the picture and looks at it closely, the two watch him carefully as he studies the doodle intently.

"...Yachiru."

"Huh?"

"If you're gonna draw her, maybe ya should try drawing her in crayon?"

"But I wanted to draw her in ink brush style!" She wines.

Ikkaku jumps out of shock and shouts in joy, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" He turns away from the group, clenching his fist dramatically, "You have a woman? I can't believe it, THIS IS GREAT NEWS!" He exclaims as he punches the air with a giant smile, "Granted, I don't really understand how this happened, but it doesn't matter!" He then gives his captain a thumbs up, "Like any girl could resist Kenpachi Zaraki, right Captain?"

Yumichika smiles coyly, "Don't be foolish, Ikkaku. The captain's woman wouldn't be just any girl. Even the most worthy of women would find a challenge just being able to catch the captain's attention. I'm quite interested in meeting this pinnacle of rare, exotic vision of loveliness."

Ikkaku scoffs, "I think you're confusing the captain's ideal woman with your own.

Yachiru pouts, "Kenny fell in love at first sight. But we don't know her name or anything."

Ikkaku frowns, "Anything? Damn. Is that what's troubling you, captain?"

Yumichika crosses his arms as shakes his head, "Isn't it obvious, Ikkaku? Any man would be in such a state in similar circumstances."

Kenpachi growls harshly, "I'm not troubled. I'm just trying to figure out how to find her."

Ikkaku scratches his head as he thinks things over. He could see why the other squad members were distressed. There was no way he could just sit back watch his captain dismayed like this. "With your permission, Captain," Ikkaku smiles confidently, "I have an idea."

Kenpachi scowls as he examines Ikkaku's face, "If you would tell me everything you know, Captain, not only will we gather information about her, I promise we will find and bring you your woman."

Yumichika's smiles knowingly, already knowing what Ikkaku had in mind.

Kenpachi, grunts, "Do whatever you want."

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

"HE'S IN LOVE?!" the entire squad shouts in unison.

When Yumichika and Ikkaku explained to the squad what was up with their captain, they were both shocked and relieved. The men were hanging on their superior's every word as questions began growing among them. The idea that their captain was in love! They could hardly contain their curiosity.

"Tell us," one man approaches, "who is this woman?"

Ikkaku, "Well there's the rub. Apparently the captain didn't get the chance to speak to her or anything. He doesn't know anything about this girl. Well, except for that she's from squad 4."

" **WHAT!** " The men begin shouting distain and objections. "SQUAD 4!? WHAT THE HELL!" "HOW COULD HE FALL FOR A WEAKLING IN SQUAD 4?" "THERE'S NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL?" The comments continued on, as both Ikkaku and Yumichika listen.

Finally, enough appeared to be enough.

"HOW COULD THE CAPTAIN POSSIBLY FALL FOR ANYONE AS LOWLY AS-"

Ikkaku strikes several men in his reach, causing the whole group to be silent, " **SHUT UP!** " The men cower in fear as they watch and wait for what would happen next.

Yumichika walks forward, his arms crossed, "I understand their concern, when I picture the captain, I find it hard to see him interested in any one woman, let alone someone of Squad 4. But if you really think about it, it makes perfect sense."

The men blink curiously as they listen, curious if the 5th seat was truly on to something or simply gone mad.

"Think about it men. It is a well-known fact that opposites attract, and what squads are more opposite then squads 4 and 11? Plus, if you really think about it, a woman truly of the 4th squad is possibly the most ideal woman."

"..." The entire squad, Ikkaku included, stare at Yumichika, certain he is insane.

Yumichika scowls at the men, but continues with his explanation.

"Picture for a moment a typical squad 5 medic." The men take the time to do just that, picturing a scrawny, weak looking woman carrying a broom, her face a mix between a frown and a look of distress. "Now mind you, the long, brown haired beauty wouldn't be just any medic." The men's image of the reaper changes to a brunette as they listen, "Obviously she would be attractive and appealing to the eyes," the men's image becomes voluptuous, her brown hair becomes curvy as it drapes her face, and painted with lipstick and makeup.

"Now, women in the 4th squad are gentle, kind, soft spoken, and have an air of refinement unlike what most of you are accustomed to with women in our escapades." As they listen to his description, the girl in their mind's eye changes shape from the pitiful crybaby they first imagined to a beautiful seductress (opposite of what Yumichika was going for).

Yumichika clasps his hands together as he stares dreamily at the image he's creating, "A reserved beauty, defenseless, seeking the strong arms of a man to protect her from the evils of the world,"

The men blush as they imagine the beauty looking at them in, a hot look of need glimmering in her eyes, a soft seductive voice rolls off her lips, begging hotly, _save me._

"Well, at least that's my theory anyway."

The men were suddenly gun-ho with their captain's choice in women. They had never thought of it like that.

"Of course! That makes sense." "I wish I knew a woman like that. The last time I was treated by a medic, she was a tiny little mouse with black hair like a _mop_ , too shit scared to even speak straight."

11 ͽ ͼ 11

"AH—CHOO!" Mio suddenly sneezes in her sleep, waking up slightly. "Hm...Someone must be talking about me." She slowly rolls over, falling back to sleep.

ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ

Seeing the men finally on board with the prospect, Ikkaku decides to continue, "All right, all right, listen up. So it seems the captain doesn't know much about her, and that's what has been driving him crazy."

The men clamor around once more, eager to hear his words. Ikkaku smiles, "I feel we owe it to the captain to help him in his time of need. Anything we can learn about the woman, better yet, if we can bring his woman to him, then the faster our captain will get out of this funk he's in."

The men cheer in agreement, each ready and willing to help anyway they can.

"ALRIGHT MEN! HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!"

The men listen to Ikkaku's plan. Tonight they would rest, but upon sunrise, their mission would begin.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

Shirayuki is awoken from her sleep by movement surrounding her. She curls up under the sheets of her futon, not feeling ready to wake up and leave the warm of her sheets. Someone's footsteps approach her bedding, and a hand rest on her shoulder as he gently shakes her shoulder.

"Tsukiakari, its time to wake up." She lift her head and opens her eyes, to all others she appear wide awake, hiding how sleepy she really was. Shirayuki's waker groans in annoyance, "You know, for such a morning person, you sure have trouble getting up."

?, "If she went to bed on time, she wouldn't have a problem waking up."

?, "You were up star-gazing all night, again?"

?, "You mean Moon-gazing."

?, "It's the same thing!"

Shirayuki rolls over in her futon as she smiles, listening to her fellow female squad members teasing her again. This was a pretty common morning since her academy days.

Since her enrollment into the squad, Shirayuki had been residing in the Squad barracks with the other low ranking female officers. The room was large, lined with futons along the floors, and basic necessities of a bedroom along the walls such as dressers or trunks to keep belongings of every individual. It was a little difficult getting use to such arrangements, but noticed a level of comradery form in such living conditions.

The girls in the barracks were always so nice, and looked out for you. They give you grief for it, but always see that you wake up in the morning following evenings when you stayed up later than most.

Shirayuki didn't move from her futon as the others went about preparing for the day.

?" "TSUKIAKARI! ARE YOU ASLEEP, AGAIN?"

Shirayuki sits up from bed, "I was just relaxing, not sleeping." She finally forces herself awake and out of bed, a smile on her face.

One of the girls in Shirayuki's Unit called out to her, "Come on, Tsukiakari. We have to be in line for inspection in 15 minutes."

"Okay~~. I'm hurrying." Shirayuki grabs her clean Uniform and hurries to dress, the other girls doing their own daily routine. Suddenly there was a ruckus outside in the far distance. All the girl stop their preparing and look at each other puzzled.

They hear some of the other squad mates running outside as response.

"Hey, what's going on?!" "It's Squad 11. Looks like they're on the move?"

The girls all start chatting amongst each other, curious what was happening. Squad 11 was the first response squad. Were they being called to battle? Would their squad be called to respond as well?

Still curious, and chatting nonstop, everyone makes their way to the court yard and lines up. Shirayuki can still hear the uproar as it slowly faded away.

"ATTENTION SQUAD MEMBERS!" Everyone straightens up and stands in attention as the lieutenant stands in front of his squad members as he prepares to do roll call.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

The next morning came peacefully as all squads elsewhere also began their day.

The members of Squad 4 were beginning their duties caring for their injured patients and several early riser walk-ins. The members cheerfully go about their duties, preparing everything for the day ahead.

The nurses were dressed in their pink candy striper get ups preparing their stations for patients, and the field medics in their black Shihakushō on their way for morning role.

As they go about their tasks, the doors to the Fourth's entrance fly open, the shining light of early morning flooded the room, illuminating the showed figure of Ikkaku and Yumichika standing in the doorway.

Only after the members of Squad 4's eyes adjusted did they see the horrific sight of the entire 11th Squad standing behind them.

The members of Squad 4 who were unlucky enough to be standing in the entry way stare at the terrifying army before them. Nervous, sweat soaked eyes, and fake smiles, were returned by looks of determination and knowing smiles.

Ikkaku smiles raises his fist in the Air as he shouts.

Yumichika looks back at the men behind him, "The target should be somewhere inside."

The men chuckle and sneer in affirmation.

"ZARAKI SQUAD... **CHARGE**!" Ikkaku shouts as he leads the charge, everyone following his lead.

The members of Squad 4 screamed and ran away in terror. The members of the 11 squad scattered throughout the entire medical hall.

Hanataro Yamada, among the crowd, also fled for his life as he and several other members were chased down the hall. Slipping on his own feet, he flails and falls flat on his face before turning around, waving off the men charging at him in fear.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!"

The members of squad 11 ran past Hanataro, leaving him on the ground as he continues to apologize and flail in fear before he realizes that they had ignored him. He takes a deep breath in relief, then hears two girls screaming for help. He looks behind him to see the men chasing him were returning with two brunette girls in tow over their shoulders.

Hanataro stands shakily, "Ha-HEY! What do you think you're doing!" The men approach, planning to just rush past him, "What are you gonna do with-" Not even paying him any mind, they just run past him, brushing roughly by and causing him to spin and loose balance before dizzily falling to the floor!

Elsewhere in the hospital, Mio and two friends become cornered by another member of Squad 11, all three scream for help. Ignoring their cries, he pays little attention to Mio and her black haired friend, and instead grab the Brunette beside them.

Mio and the other member of squad 4 grab their brunette friend as the Squad 11 brute begins dragging her away. "Stop it!" Mio cries, "Leave Kanta alone!"

"Calm down!" he shouts, "we're not gonna hurt her!"

The members of the 11th squad ran throughout the entire division, grabbing every female member with brown hair. In no time, a large mass of brunettes were gathered in the large examination chamber, standing before the men of Squad 11.

They were all terrified, whimpering all to each other as they question why they were gathered like this.

Ikkaku stands in front of his men, his sheathed sword on his shoulder.

Once the men were satisfied all the brunettes were gathered, and certain that ONE of the women were their target, did their raid come to a halt. A member of squad 11 salutes his higher ups, "3rd Seat Madarame. We have successfully gathered all female squad four women who fit the target's description."

Ikkaku grins broad, "Well done men." He then turns around and faces the women standing before him, "Listen up Ladies. Sorry to have to gather you like this, but we are looking for one particularly lucky lady, and we believe she is somewhere among you."

They begin whispering amongst themselves, each afraid they were the "lucky one" they were looking for, and what could possibly lead Squad 11 to raid their division.

Entering the room with other squad 4 men following him, Squad 4's 3rd seat Iemura ran into the room.

Iemura shouts, "3rd Seat, Ikkaku Madarame!"

Ikkaku smiles as Iemura approaches, "Hey, Iemura. Sorry for all the noise."

Iemura, "The NOISE is not the problem here. What is the meaning of this...this... THIS IS SHEER DISREGARD TO-"

Yumichika, "There's no need to get all fussy. We will be out of your hair as soon as we find who we're looking for."

Iemura steps forwards, fists tight, "Please Ikkaku. I don't know what this is about, but my captain won't like this."

Ikkaku ignores him, "Now listen up, we're looking for the brown haired woman who recently treated our men. So who was it?"

The crowd of women pushed back away from them. Ikkaku's vein begins to pulse, "WHAT THE HELL YOU BACKING AWAY FOR!"

Iemura, "IKKAKU!"

Yumichika, "What do you expect? You _did_ round them up in a rather vulgar fashion." Ikkaku glares at his friend, his vein pulsing 3 more times, ' _Didn't hear him complaining earlier._ '

Yumichika steps forward, "Let me explain. We mean no harm to anyone. It would seem that our captain is in love with one of you ladies."

" _ **HUUUUUUUUUUH?!**_ " All the girls cry out in confusion.

Iemura's jaw drops all the way to the ground in shock, " _WHO'S_ IN LOVE?!"

Yumichika glares at him, "What is your problem with that?"

Iemura stumbles over his words, "No-that-I-wha- Nothing!" He quickly gains his composure, "NONE THE LESS, THIS IS HARDLY APPROPRIATE! YOU CAN'T JUST CAUSE AN UPROAR IN OUR DIVISION FOR SOMETHING AS TEDIOUS AS ALL THAT!"

Yumichika glares daggers at the 3rd seat, "You think this is tedious?"

Iemura pales, "Did I say Tedious! I didn't mean that, I meant..."

Ikkaku grabs him by his collar, "We'll go when we find who we're looking for," Ikkaku then shoves his fellow 3rd Seat away. He turns his attention back to the girls, "So hurry up and step forward already! We know you're in there!"

Silence fell as a soft voice speaks, "Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the rest of the squad flinch, "Fifth Seat, Yumichika Asegawa." Ikkaku and Yumichika slowly turn their heads to look at the voice behind them.

Squad Four Captain, Retsu Unohana, stood less than 10 feet from them, her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, and her sister, squad 13's 3rd seat, Kiyone Kotetsu, standing beside her.

The men of Squad 11 stood completely still, sweat running down their bodies as they watched their upper seats interact with the horror that was Unohana.

Yumichika, "Captain Unohana! We can-"

"Get out." She calmly states.

Ikkaku, "But you don't-"

A malevolent aura surrounds Unohana, silencing everyone as her usually constant smile was missing, and her face formed a frown.

"I...Said...Get...Out..."

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

"Seriously!" Shirayuki asked astounded. She couldn't believe what Mio was telling her. "They just stormed the entire squad, and held all the female members hostage!" She knew she shouldn't, but she was probably getting a

Mio nodded furiously, "It was so scary! Kanta was traumatized." "What they do to her?!" "Well...nothing really...BUT IT WAS SCARY!

You can be such a wimp." "AM NOT!" "Where's my pocky?" "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" "Pocky please!" Mio glared at her so called friend, who seemed more amused than sympathetic to her traumatic experience.

"I got your damn pocky... _mumble, mumble, mumble_... here! Take em!" Mio pulls out a large cardboard box containing her pocky from her cabinet,

"AND ESPECIALLY UNOHANA! I NEVER SEEN HER SO MAD!"

"Wow, never?" Shirayuki teases with a smile, "To think, in the short few months since they transferred you-" "You don't know Unohana at all, ok! Everyone in my squad was as freaked out by her as the squad 11 guys." Mio turns, crossing her arms, pouting.

"Milk?"

Mio didn't hear, "Everyone knows that Unohana is the calmest and most tactful captain in all the Sere-"

" **MILK?!** "

Mio jumps at Shirayuki's outburst, before slyly smirking sinisterly. She was expecting this.

" **WHY THE HECK IS THERE MILK FLAVORED POCKY IN FRONT OF ME!?** "

"You said I owed you 20 boxes of pocky, you never said what flavor."

Shirayuki stands and grabs Mio by the robes, "Why you~~~~"

"What? Would you rather have had Wasabi flavored?" Shirayuki draws back from the idea. "That was a flavor option."

Shirayuki sulks, "Nnnhh~. You know I'm not fond of the milk flavored ones~" "Then don't eat them. Oh, and enjoy an entire day without 'em."

Shirayuki opens the box, "You run Hot and Cold, don't you Mio."

Mio blinks, "Huh? What's that mean?"

"Never mind," Shirayuki places the pocky in her mouth, "So why'd Squad 11 raid you guys anyway?"

Mio leans in, "Get this! You know Zaraki Kenpachi?" Shirayuki felt her heart flutter hearing his name, but she tried to play it off, "I should, we ran into him last night."

"Well...Apparently, he's in love!" Shirayuki's gawks at Mio, "Wha-what?"

"Yeah! Apparently it's a girl from the 4th squad! That's why they raided us! Everyone is talking about it! I can't believe it."

"Ye-yeah...that's kind of sad." "Yeah. ...why is it sad?"

Shirayuki puts on a smile, "It's nothing really. I think I've developed a small crush on Captain Zaraki is all."

"EEEEEEEEEH! " Mio gawks gapes at her friend, "Re-really? But, you never said anything before!" Shirayuki holds her palms up in defense, as Mio encroaches on her personal space, "Why didn't you tell me? I told you I like Hoshi, and Taro, and Misashi!" Mio harshly grabs Shirayuki's shoulders, roughly shaking her, "Don't you think of me as your friend?"

Shirayuki waves her hands, shooing Mio away, as she explains, "Of course I do! I wasn't keeping secrets, or anything like that." "But you were!" Mio cries as she shakes Shirayuki rapidly again, "Why else didn't you tell me you were in love! And with a CAPTAIN no less!" Unable to break free, Shirayuki tries to speak despite the shaking, "C-o-u-l-d-Y-o-u-S-t-o-p-S-h-a-k-i-n-g-M-e-A-l-r-e-a-d-y~~~~~!"

Mio stops, eyes Shirayuki suspiciously, but releases her as Shirayuki continues, "I'm not in love with him! It was just... It was nothing! It must have just been an infatuation! I mean... Ever since last night, I've been thinking about him and...well...you know..." Shirayuki looks away, feeling a mix of embarrassment and shame in admitting this, "Hearing he likes someone already makes me feel... Well what else could it be, right?"

Mio couldn't help but frown, "Sorry for giving you grief...and that uh...he..." Shirayuki, out of habit, places the pocky in her mouth and taking a large bite.

"NNH!~" Mio snorted as she watched Shirayuki's face twist in pitiful disgust, "DAMN MY HABITS!" "-and I'm sorry for the Pocky too!"

Shirayuki chuckles bitterly, "I'm sure."

Shirayuki shakes her head, trying to forget the awful taste in her mouth, "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Mio pouts as she listens, "I heard a lot about Captain Zaraki from my captain. He highly disapproves of his methods, and besides that, they don't get along. It would have just been trouble if anything did happen. Not that it ever would have."

Mio's eyes shine sympathetically, "Shi-kun..." Suddenly Mio Karate Chops Shirayuki in the forehead, "YOSHI!"

Shirayuki, "AAAH!" Not expecting that in the slightest, Shirayuki falls flat her back, but quickly scrambles to a sit-right position, "THE HELL MIO!" "Glomp!" Mio falls to her knees and lazily falls forward, causing Shirayuki to fall on her back again as Mio embraces her in hug as she effectively ' _glomps'_ her.

Shirayuki and Mio lay on the floor as Mio lays on top of her, Mio lifts herself off first, rolling off and sitting next to Shirayuki,

"You're too good for a guy like that anyway. Besides, look what his men pulled this morning! Who knows what they would have done to that poor girl; they were probably gonna force her to fight them and prove she was good enough for Kenpachi or something!"

"Ya think?"

How about I set you up on a blind date tonight."

"...who is he," sighs Shirayuki.

"Well there is this one guy I think you'll like, his name is Tonra! He's a real hottie from-"

"Who is the guy you're too chicken to go out with alone, and need to double date?!" Shirayuki sits up, resting her arm on her bent knee, not looking all too amused.

Mio's face turns bright red, "Are you insinuating I am trying to use you!"

"So you're not, then?" Standing up, Shirayuki brushes off her pants, a croaked grin plays on her lips, "Great, because I have work today and I don't have time for a blind date. Have fun-"

Mio launches at Shirayuki, and desperately clings to her hip, "OK, SO I'M SCARED! I DON'T WANT TO MESS THIS UP, BUT I'M SO NERVOUS AND EXCITED! WHAT IF I GET SO NERVOUS THAT I CAN'T TALK, OR SAY THE WRONG THING, OR NOT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU HAVE TO COME, JUST FOR THE FIRST DATE! I'LL BE A MESS WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-"

"And~~, we're back to the begging again..." Shirayuki sighs in frustration as she listens to her friend beg and plea and tug at her heart strings. "Alright..."

"WOO-HOO!" Mio releases her grip on you, as she prepares to victory dance.

Shirayuki, "BUT!" Mio falls to the ground again. "I really can't ditch work tonight. But I'll try to clear up tomorrow evening if you can postpone your date till then."

"Um...I think that's ok, I'll if the guys are free."

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

After their failure in Squad 4, Ikkaku and Yumichika had returned to Squad 11 with the rest of the squad members in tow. The two had headed straight to their captain's office and reported their failure to the love stuck captain.

They had taken matters into their own hands, without telling the details to their captain beforehand.

Kenpachi, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yachiru, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two sat before the captain's desk, looking slightly pissed that the efforts were a waste of time. After all the trouble of rounding up all those girls, and pissing Unohana off more than ever before, the only thing they really managed to do was terrify the female population of Squad 4.

After hearing what happened, Kenpachi and Yachiru were thrown into a laughing fit.

Ikkaku, "Damn it captain, this is no laughing matter!"

Yumichika glares indignantly at his partner, "None of this would have happened if you came up with a better idea."

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COMPLAINING!"

Kenpachi and Yachiru's laughter booms even louder as they listen to the two scrabble, Yachiru losing control of herself as she falls onto the desk and pounds her fist against it repeatedly.

"BALDY IS SUCH AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ikkaku growls at Yachiru, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER!" Yachiru stops laughing, and Kenpachi manages to calm down, his laughter becoming less,

"Tell me again, how Unohana chased you all out."

Ikkaku's eyes shift down as his face begins to burn red as he recalls his shameful moment of terror.

Yumichika clears his throat, "Well, captain. I have to say you are taking this well."

Ikkaku, "Yeah. I thought we'd totally get the snot kicked out of us for our raid if we didn't get the girl."

Yumichika, "And Captain Unohana and the Head Captain will certainly have something to say about all this. I'm just happy you are not mad."

"Who says I'm not mad?!" Kenpachi snarls.

Suddenly he has both his subordinates on the ground as he stomps the living daylights out of them.

Ikkaku, "WAIT CAPTAIN, WAIT! WE HAVE A NEW PLAN!"

Kenpachi stops and listens, "We MAY have over done it, but we can still find her. We'll send for medics to come treat our men until we narrow her down."

Kenpachi glares, "Aint that the same plan as before. Screw this." He starts walking out the door, Yumichika sits up from the ground, "Where are you going, Captain?"

"She came to treat some men, didn't she? I'm gonna find out what they know."

Ikkaku frowns, "Why didn't we think of that..." The men follow after their captain down the Hall.

Yachiru sits on the desk watching them with a frown. 'Those two are never gonna find her.' She hops off the desk and heads for the door.

"Kenny! I'll be back later ok!" Kenpachi waves her off as he continues punishing his stupid subordinates.

Yachiru dashes off; she has a plan to put into action. If those two couldn't get the job done, then it was up to her to unleash the greatest power at her disposal. Next to Kenpachi that is.

Less than an hour later, in the division grounds of Squad 8,

Lieutenant Nanao Ise was glaring daggers at her captain, Kyoraku. He was slushed and resting after chasing around various female soul reapers in one of his escapades; Nanao, his ever vigilant lieutenant, was at his side as always.

That's the scene Yachiru enters in at, "Hi Shun-shun!"

Kyōraku groggily sits up and looks over at the tiny Lieutenant, "Good evening Yachiru."

Nanao, "IT'S EARLY AFTERNOON!"

Kyōraku smiles, "Right~right~." He waves off his Lieutenant's strict tongue, "What brings you to Squad 8, Yachiru? How's Zaraki's love life?" he jokes, earning a glare from Yachiru.

"Oh, not well huh?"

Nanao, "Love life?"

Yachiru turns her attention to the reason she came, "Vice-President Nanao!"

Nanao snaps to attention, "H-Hai!"

Yachiru's finger shoots out, causing Nanao to flinch, "Contact all executive members for an emergency meeting! And I want everyone present within the hour!"

"1 HOUR? EMERGENCY MEETING!?"

"And I want the Supervising Chairwoman present, especially!"

Nanao stared at the Yachiru in utter shock. She was ordering an emergency meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association? And all executive members were required to attend

"So you better get a move on!"

Nanao flinched and jumped to it, "AT ONCE MADAM PRESIDENT!"

Without a glance at her captain, Nanao was gone, leaving Yachiru and he behind as she sets out to follow orders.

Kyōraku stares at Yachiru, "What may I ask is this about?" "I'm gonna beat Baldy and Feather's to the punch!" She then darts off to who knows where.

As amusing as pondering this was, it was of little significance to Kyōraku, other than his lovable Nanao wouldn't be around to stop him from having his fill of sake and women for a while.

11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11 ͽ ͼ 11

END

Sorry for the late updates, I had it in my head, but couldn't put it to words. And don't worry about that double date scene that's gonna pop up, it's not gonna be a "I like him, but I'm already dating this guy" kind of story.

Sorry there's a lot of unrelated character stuff, but it was funny, you got to admit that. Next time it's focusing more on the two main characters.


End file.
